Alexis Tipton
Alexis Tipton (born August 11, 1989) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Hyoka Kazakiri *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Hyoka Kazakiri *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Girl B (ep2), Naoya (ep4), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Haruka Nanase *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kokone Kikogami, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mina Carolina *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Kred (ep6), Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Luna, Platinum the Trinity, Sena, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Sachiko Komesawa *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Ulrika *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Chisa, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Fukuko Nishinaga (ep12) *D.Gray-man (2010) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Yuki Saegusa *Date A Live (2014) - Kurumi Tokisaki/Nightmare *Date A Live II (2016) - Kurumi Tokisaki/'Nightmare' *Divine Gate (2016) - Midori (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Kid Trunks (ep2), Erasa (ep2) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Erasa (ep1) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Rebecca Randall *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Millianna (ep223) *Freezing (2012) - Kaho Hiiragi *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Irene (ep8) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Inori Yuzuriha, Mana Ouma *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Rika Shiguma *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Rika Shiguma *Heavy Object (2015) - Milinda Brantini (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Marion (ep10), Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep1) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps3-5) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Ami Nekota *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Kazane Aoba (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Athena (Announced) *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kimi Sato *No-Rin (2016) - Aleggsis (ep6), Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Kofuku, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Lupisregina Beta (ep13), Additional Voices *Prison School (2015) - Hana Midorikawa (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Yuki Funahara *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Gabriel *ReLIFE (2016) - Rena Kariu (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Haru Ichinose *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Mayu *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Mayu *Shomin Sample (2015) - Maya Mibu (Announced) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Chuchu (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Chuchu (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Anya Hepburn *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Honey, Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Alisha Diphda (Announced) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Rika Suzuki *The Future Diary (2013) - Moe Wakaba *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Yomi Isayama *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Nishiki's Older Sister (ep5) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Hou'oubiden, Mari Yuge, Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Midare Toushirou (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Irori *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Sofia Mertesacker (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Yamada's Eros Deity *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yuko Nishigori (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Kureha Tsubaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Paladin *Freezing (2012) - Kaho Hiiragi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Saya Kisaragi *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Martina Crespi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Kumajiro (ep14) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Kumajiro, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kaoru Kamiya (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gotenks *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Gotenks *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#2 *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Beatrix, Sarine *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alisha *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Hope Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. Category:American Voice Actors